owarinoseraphfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Katastrofa w wieku lat 16
Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Katastrofa w wieku lat 16 「終わりのセラフ 一瀬グレン、16歳の破滅''Owari no Serafu - Ichinose Guren, Jyuurokusai no Catastrophe''」jest light novel z gatunku dark fantasy, opowiadającą o Gurenie Ichinose. Akcja dzieje się rok przed Apokalipsą, około osiem lat przed wydarzeniami z mangi. Podobnie jak w przypadku mangi i drugiej light novel, Seraph of the End: The Story of Vampire Michaela, scenariusz pisze Takaya Kagami, a ilustratorem jest Yamato Yamamoto. Historia nie jest dostępna w języku polskim, po angielsku jest natomiast wydawana przez Vertical Inc, które zdecydowało się ukazywać light novel w zbiorachang. - Omnibus ''- dosł., wynikające z kontekstu - ''zbiór, wydanie zbiorcze, gdzie na jeden zbiór przypadają dwa tomy wydania japońskiego. Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Katastrofa w wieku lat 16 doczeka się również mangi, pierwszy rozdział został zapowiedziany na 6 czerwca, ukaże się w miesięczniku Shounen Magazine, ilustracje wykona Yō Azami. Opis Apokalipsa nie tylko jest blisko - jest już pewna. Przedstawiona przed wydarzeniami z mangi, light novel opowiada o nieubłaganym przejęciu władzy nad światem przez wampiry. Ukazują próby Gurena Ichinose, który musi ukrywać swoją prawdziwą siłę, nawet gdy jest poniżany przez innych uczniów szkoły. Blurb''opis z tyłu okładki'' "Hej, Guren? Myślisz... kiedy dorośniemy, nadal będziemy mogli być razem, jak zawsze?" Tuż przed upadkiem świata z powodu tajemniczego wirusa, który pojawił się na Ziemi i zabił wszystkich ludzi poniżej trzynastego roku życia, wampiry podbiły świat - w tą ostatnią wiosnę. Guren Ichinose dołączył do Szkoły Kształcenia Magicznego w Shibuy'i. Była ona przeznaczona dla znanych rodzin magicznych z całego świata. Choć on sam ma skromne pochodzenie, Guren ma wielkie ambicje w swoim sercu, mimo odepchnięcia przez innych uczniów. Ale wśród kolegów z klasy pojawia się dziewczyna, która niedawno została narzeczoną - mimo że dawno obiecali sobie, że zostaną razem na zawsze... W tym świecie, który zostanie zniszczony, chłopak szuka siły; jest to również celem dziewczyny. Rozpoczyna się magiczna historia fantasy! Główni bohaterowie * Guren Ichinose * Mahiru Hīragi * Kureto Hīragi * Shinya Hīragi * Sayuri Hanayori * Shigure Yukimi * Norito Goshi * Mito Jūjō * Shinoa Hīragi * Saitō * Ferid Bathory * Krul Tepes * Asuramaru Tomy Zbiór 1 * 350 stron, 28 zilustrowanych stron, z czego 7 kolorowych * ISBN: 978-1-94-122098-6 * Data ukazania: 26 stycznia 2016 roku ** Tom I ** Tom II Zbiór 2 * 400 stron * ISBN: 978-1-94-299305-6 * Data ukazania: 31 maja 2016 roku ** Tom III ** Tom IV Zbiór 3 * 380 stron * ISBN: 978-1-94-299374-2 * Data ukazania: 8 listopada 2016 roku ** Tom V ** Tom VI Zbiór 4ukazanie się zbioru 4 jest wysoce prawdopodobne (dop. aut. artykułu) * Tom VII * ??? Przydatne strony zewnętrzne * Oficjalna angielska strona light novel * Oficjalna japońska strona light novel * Oficjalna strona adaptacji light novel (manga) Tłumaczenie Na tej stronie znajduje się nieoficjalne tłumaczenie light novel Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Katastrofa w wieku lat 16. Notka: '''Tłumaczenie będzie aktualizowane, ''poprawne '''''powinno zacząć ukazywać się od 1 czerwca bieżącego roku. Przepraszamy za utrudnienia. W trakcie oczekiwania dostępne będą przetłumaczone wcześniej części, pragniemy jednak przypomnieć, iż ostateczna wersja light novel może znacznie różnić się od zamieszczonej poniżej. Tom I * Prolog - O wiośnie tego świata * Rozdział I - Przydzielenie do znienawidzonych ~Levinn Kategoria:Light novel Kategoria:Guren Ichinose